SmPC28
is the 28th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 417th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Ghost Hunters". Synopsis ''Akane decides to have Miyuki and Nao take the courage test at school upon realizing they both have a fear of ghosts. Meanwhile, Majorina gets the same idea to steal Bad End energy and causes strange things to happen around the school after hearing them. '' Summary Miyuki enters the classroom to find a frightened Nao. Seeing her, Yayoi explains that she had been talking about the ghost stories she read the night before, and Miyuki admits that she isn't good with ghost stories either. Akane suggested they go and explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school to try to cure them of their fears. Meanwhile, Majorina has also read the same book and hatches a plan to get Bad End energy. She heads into the school and overhears the girls conversation as they walk to the opposite block of their school. She creates two Aka balls to create trouble. The girls stop at the music room and according to the story, the piano played by itself at night. Miyuki and Nao were pushed to the room to investigate and to hesitantly check the piano. When it starts to play by itself, they flee the room to tell the others - but they don't believe them. In reality, it is revealed to be Majorina. The next story was the mirror near the staircase where people got sucked into another world. Miyuki and Nao were again sent to check it out and saw a shadow appearing in the mirror. They ran out quickly and again the others didn't believe them. They went to the arts room next, but this time Miyuki and Nao insist that everyone enter the room. They look around and at first see nothing, until Majorina uses one trick to startle the girls. They run down the hallway until realizing the school suddenly changed into an older building and Nao remembers who the strange old woman is. Suddenly Majorina appears before them, but they don't recognize her due to her appearing in her alternate form. She then returns to normal with the time on this change having run out, and she uses this time to suck the Bad End energy from students outside. The girls transform and the floor starts to move as several mini blue-nosed Akanbes appear, scaring Cure Happy and Cure March. Both of them began to panic and started running all over the place while the others try calming them- not realizing they are within the Super Akanbe; which has taken the school building as its host. They manage to find an opening and escape for outside, and they realize what happened. As they see the Super Akanbe is unable to move, due to its weight they waste no time changing into Princess Form and defeat it. They gain four new decors and Majorina retreats. As the girls are walking home they chat about the experience. Suddenly, Reika reminds them of their summer home work and tuition, which scares the four other girls and makes them run away from her - claiming it to be even scarier than ghosts. Major Events *The girls were shown gaining four Decor from one Super Akanbe. *Six Akanbe types appeared in this episode: Normal, Blue Nose, Yellow Nose, Green Nose, Mini, and Super Akanbe. *Two Super Akanbe balls can create over twenty Blue Nose Akanbe at a time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akanbes / Super Akanbe Trivia *This is the third Episode where the Cures were trapped inside an Akanbe. The other two were episode 14 and episode 25. *This is the third episode to feature the Akanbe eyecatch, and the first to feature the Akanbe eyecatch with the new style of Eyecatch. *Candy's very own piano is colored red and when she plays it, she casually sings about her brother, Pop. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes